


Countdown

by WanderingRivers



Category: New Mutants
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingRivers/pseuds/WanderingRivers
Summary: Rahne counts the hours





	Countdown

I can count the hours since he died. Five hours since my heart had been torn from my chest and the world stopped turning. Four hours since we came back, bearing his body to the place we all called home. Three hours since I began my first round of prayers for his soul. Two hours since Magneto had to tell his parents and they dropped to their knees wailing for their lost son. One hour since Warlock stopped asking me why we couldn't bring him back. I can count the hours since the world came screeching to a halt. One...two...three…


End file.
